


Boys and Their Toys

by RedCheshire



Series: On the Set of Neighbors (2014 Movie) [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Neighbors | Bad Neighbours (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bromance, Dildos, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 05:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19805374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCheshire/pseuds/RedCheshire
Summary: Zac and Dave are playing with dildo replicas of their own cocks that they made; turns out that the real thing is so much better.





	Boys and Their Toys

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fictional story in which sexual activity between consenting adult males is depicted; it is no way based on true events or the sexuality of any of the persons mentioned.  
> If you are underage or it is otherwise illegal to read this story where you live, please stop reading now.

Zac Efron watched as his arm moved back and forth...back and forth...back and forth, sliding a dildo in and out of Dave Franco's hole. The two had become friends while working on the set of their film, "Neighbors", hanging out often...watching movies, playing video games, drinking and smoking pot. At some point, they'd started trading blow jobs...and then the fucking had started. Oh man, the fucking. Zac loved plowing Dave's bubble butt, watching it bounce as he pounded it. He'd even bottomed a few times and enjoyed it (although not as much as he enjoyed being inside of Dave's ass).

The two guys had recently had an idea inspired from the movie script, where the fraternity brothers make molds of their dicks, in order to make and sell dildos, as part of a fund-raising effort for the fraternity. Laughing about it afterward, Zac and Dave had found themselves actually considering the notion. A few minutes later, Dave had ordered some similar "make your own dildo" kits online. Actually, not "some"...drinking and shopping online don't mix, as he'd learned the hard way when two dozen of the kits had arrived. Amused, the guys decided to go ahead and make a dozen copies of their cocks each, just for the hell of it.

Which is what Zac was working with at the moment - a replica of Dave's own dick, plunging in and out of the other man's ass. Dave was laying face down on the bed, moaning and thriving, his cute bubble butt wiggling in the air, enjoying Zac's work. Zac watched as Dave's ass flexed and thrust...the man had a gorgeous butt. Reaching forward with his free hand, he gripped one of the cheeks and squeezed, feeling the firmness under his fingers, causing Dave to moan again.

As fun as this was, Zac's arm began to tire - he'd been at this for awhile now, changing up the rhythm to keep Dave from cumming too soon. Leaning forward, he placed his lips on the curve of Dave's ass, planting a gentle kiss. Slowly, he moved north, kissing and licking his way up Dave's spine, his hand continuing to pull and push the dildo. Eventually, his mouth found itself at Dave's ear, his tongue tracing its outer edge. Down below, he began popping the head of the dildo in and out.

Dave was distracted enough by the licking and nibbling that he didn't notice when the dildo popped out...and failed to be immediately popped back in. Instead, he felt its hardness glide up and down his crack. Nestling at his hole again, he felt Zac apply pressure and slide it back in...and then felt Zac's other hand press into the mattress, next to Dave's shoulder. If both hands were propping Zac up, then what...he felt the rest of the "dildo" enter, followed by Zac's crotch against his ass.

A contented sigh let Zac know that Dave had finally realized the switch that had taken place. Grinning, he pulled his hips back, glancing down to see the edge of his cock head emerge before plunging his length back into Dave, turning the sigh into a moan. After a few thrusts to get settled, Zac switched pace and began pounding Dave, enjoying the meaty smack noise each time his hips slammed into Dave's ample ass. Filming was only for a few more weeks and he was going to miss this butt being around all the time.

Leaning back, he reached down and took hold of Dave's shoulder, twisting the darker-haired man's torso until he was on his side. The change in position made the already-tight hole compress even harder around Zac's cock, sending shivers up and down his spine as he rammed in and out. It also made it so he could watch Dave's expressions of pleasure, while still able to look down and admire the buns he was fucking.

A little too eager to bury his meat inside Dave, Zac kept up the fast-paced thrusts; in fact, they got even quicker and harder. Sweat broke out over his entire body, highlighting the muscular definition, his chest hair matting against his skin. Tasting salt on his upper lip, Zac realized that he was hard at it, but also was unable to bring himself to slow down. If anything, it triggered something inside his mind to fuck with even more vigor. He watched as drops of sweat fell down from his face, landing on Dave's abs.

Dave happily took the pounding, his moans escalating into shouts of pleasure, calling on Zac to keep going. Gripping the sheets, he began yelling out "Fuck me, yeah Zac, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me," disintegrating into a non-stop repetition of "fuck me"...until even that broke down into just one word: "Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!!!!" Dave's fingers twisted even deeper into the sheets as his cock began firing, untouched. A geyser of cum erupted, a couple of shots landing on the pillow next to his face. The next few landed on his neck and chest, before beginning to coat his abs.

His chest heaving, covered in sweat and cum, Dave looked down and watched as a little more white fluid spurted out of his dick, in time with Zac's thrusts. Throwing his head back, he breathed deeply and enjoyed the haze of his mind wandering, a big smile on his face.

Slowly, his eyebrows began to furrow, as the amazing sensations hitting his prostate began to become a little uncomfortable, his post-orgasmic bliss beginning to dissipate. Reaching up, he placed a hand on Zac's sweaty chest. Zac looked down at the palm resting on his pecs and then back at Dave, confusion expressed in his lust-glazed eyes, as his hips continued their onslaught.

Realizing that Zac wasn't getting the hint, Dave shifted his leg, gently bringing his knee up against Zac's chiseled abs and nudged. His blue eyes blinked as the message sunk in; slowing down, the thrusts finally stopped, their bodies pressed together. Dave could feel Zac's cock buried inside, twitching with its desire. Reluctantly, Zac pulled out, the length making Dave's hole feel good as it withdrew...and then the large bulbed head tugging at Dave's entrance before popping free.

"Here, I have an idea." Dave grinned as he pushed himself upright, causing Zac to lean further back. He held Zac's face in his hands and pulled close, beginning a long deep kiss. As the two men wrestled with their mouths, Dave slowly pushed Zac down, until the younger man was laying on his back on the bed, with Dave straddling him. Dave's right hand reached out and blindly felt for the nightstand drawer. Finding it, he pulled it open and searched inside, still making out with Zac. His fingers played over rods of rubber and found what he was looking for - one of the dildos that was a replica of Zac's dick. Pulling it from the drawer, he pushed the drawer closed and dropped the dildo next to his knee, dismounting from Zac's waist and settling down at his side. Dave's left hand then reached out for the last place he'd seen the bottle of lube. Discovering it, he pulled it over as well, opening it and drizzling some down in between Zac's legs. Closing the bottle with a snap, he placed two fingers at the entrance of Zac's ass, feeling the muscle and hair, teasing for a moment before jamming all the way in. Zac grunted into his mouth, the kiss still going, a jolt of air escaping through his nostrils. The groan in Zac's throat gave away the sign of his enjoyment, along with his anal ring clamping down on Dave's fingers...which began working back and forth, loosening Zac up a bit.

A few minutes passed before Dave finally broke the kiss, shifting downward. His lips nuzzled along Zac's stubbled jaw and neck, working their way down to a pert nipple, which he rolled around between his teeth and tongue. Relinquishing it, he pulled back until he was sitting upright between Zac's legs...which Dave picked up and placed onto his own shoulders. Taking the dildo in one hand, he brought it forward and ran it up and down Zac's groin, and then teased it along his balls and shaft. It was a perfect replica: a little over six and a half inches long, straight as an arrow, with a consistent average thickness from balls to head. A thick vein ran up the length of the shaft, right up to the head that sat like a round piece of tasty fruit at the end of a meat stick. Dave had come to know this penis quite well over the last couple of weeks.

Grabbing the bottle of lube again, Dave lathered some onto the toy. He ran the wet shining piece of rubber up and down Zac's crack, getting it slick as well, nudging Zac's entrance with the tip, teasing him. Hearing a groan of impatience, Dave grinned and pressed it forward, popping the large head inside and stopped, holding it there. Looking up, through the muscular and hairy legs, he saw Zac's cock twitching, signaling his enjoyment and eagerness. Beyond that was a dark brown treasure trail that ran north, past Zac's navel, where it fanned out into a dusting of hair covering chiseled abs and firm pecs. Zac's eyes were closed, his brow furrowed with desire that expressed itself through the length of his body. His nostrils flared and his chest rose with heavy breath, his abs flexed as he swiveled his hips up and down, the muscles in his butt clenching as he moved it around, trying to work more of the dildo inside. His entire body glistened with sweat. Outside of a jerk-off session fantasy, Dave would never have guessed that he'd have this type of opportunity in his hand...and mouth...and inside his ass. The last couple of weeks had seen a marathon of sex between the two friends, literally blowing off steam from work as they tried different positions, taking turns on who topped and bottomed, and who sucked and sometimes swallowed.

Returning his focus to the present, Dave began slowly working the toy into Zac's ass. Getting the full length in, he slowly pulled it back, nearly all the way out, until he could feel the large head catch on the inside. With a slight flick of his wrist, he pulled the head out, leaving just the very tip embedded inside. Dave's arm flexed and the head rammed back in, just to where the ridge slid back inside. In and out, in and out, Dave worked the bulb through Zac's spread legs, knowing how good the stretching feeling was just inside his hole...and that Zac would also be eager for the full length to finally go back inside.

Sensing that Zac had had enough teasing, Dave kept it going for just a little longer, driving his friend nuts. Wrapping his fingers tight around the rubber base, he ran the entire toy back inside until his fingers pressed up against Zac's furry ass cheeks; looking up, he watched as Zac moaned, his back arching in pleasure. Dave chuckled at the sight - while Zac tended to top a lot more, he definitely was an eager bottom when the mood struck. Zac's hand reached down to stroke his cock, ready to get his rocks off. Dave pushed his hand away, looking to prolong the fun; the action earned a brief pout from Zac, who moved his hand back up to his chest, where he began playing with his own nipples.

Dave's arm continued flexing, working the dildo. He turned his head to the side, nuzzling his face against Zac's hairy, muscled calf that was resting on top of his shoulder. Opening his mouth, he brought his teeth down gently against the skin, nibbling it, earning more moans from Zac. Dave's free hand ran up and down the other leg, stroking it and playing along the skin.

"Hell yeah, I can see why you like this so much..."

Dave looked back up, confused by the remark. Zac was grinning, the corner of his mouth cocked up. "Well, if the rubber version of my dick feels this great, can only imagine what the real thing feels like inside you."

Dave made a face but couldn't help laughing at his friend's bad joke. Tilting the dildo up at a sharp angle, he ran it back in, making sure that it smashed into Zac's prostate. The stud's chuckles turned into a long groan, his teeth biting into his lower lip.

Zac's hips began twisting, indicating that he was getting closer to climax than Dave preferred at the moment. Slowing down his pace, Dave moved Zac's libido away from the edge. Once again, he began popping the head in and out, a longer pause between each re-entry; at the same time, he leaned in closer towards Zac's body. One last time, the dildo emerged from Zac's ass - this time, Dave tossed it to the side. His hand wrapped around the base of his own cock as he aimed it and leaned forward even further, bringing it in contact with Zac's skin, nestling it before pushing. Knowing that Zac was already opened up by the dildo, Dave sunk his entire cock in without pause...and when he bottomed out, Zac's eyes popped open, realizing the switch that had taken place, his own trick turned back onto him. Where Zac's cock was the same thickness all the way down, Dave's started out average near the tip...and then the bottom half of his shaft swelled out. The extra girth stretched Zac further, his eyes rolling back in his head and his hips pushing down to meet the welcome intruder.

Gripping his fingers into Zac's thighs, Dave got a tight hold and began grinding the thicker base of his cock against Zac's ass, listening as the moans grew louder and more intense. Grinning, he pulled out and began pounding the younger man in earnest. Zac's pole bounced around as his body got pummeled, slapping against his stomach to the rhythm of Dave's thrusts. Dave watched as the tip became shiny, precum slicking the head. The motion of Dave's meat slamming in and out only increased Zac's pleasure, causing more precum to spring forth. About ten minutes later, his stomach was a sticky mess, the hair and skin drenched in copious amounts of cock honey - when Zac was excited, he was like a precum fountain...just one of the things Dave enjoyed so much about being with him.

Dave reached forward with an outstretched finger, pressing it firmly into the puddle of precum on Zac's abs. The action got Zac's attention and his eyes opened, watching as Dave swirled his finger around. His eyes followed Dave's finger as it lifted up and then moved back towards Dave, up towards his face, and then watched as it disappeared into Dave's mouth, where he sucked Zac's juices eagerly. The sight was too much and sent Zac over the edge, triggering his nuts to finally begin emptying their heavy load, his cock still untouched. A white rope of cum shot forward, landing right in the middle of his chest. The second shot hit his nipple, the third the valley between his pecs and his abs. A few more smaller shots spurted out, drenching his lower stomach and upper groin.

Dave watched with a combination of amusement and lust, adding to his mental list of "things that turned Zac on". He didn't have much time for mental activity though - the taste of Zac on his tongue and the other man's anal tunnel clamping down on his dick were propelling Dave towards his own orgasm. He was about to shoot his load deep inside Zac's ass, when the sight of Zac's drenched stomach gave him a new idea. Pulling out, he quickly dropped Zac's leg and scooted forward, straddling the hairy thigh. His hand wrapped around his cock and whipped it furiously for a few seconds before it erupted again, dousing Zac's side. Aiming as best he could, Dave's cum splashed onto Zac's abs and the right side of his torso. Dave watched lustfully as the cum trailed down his favorite part of Zac's body - his apollo's belt, the lines that went from his hips down to his groin...turning them into actual "cum gutters".

Exhausted, he fell down next to Zac, the two men cuddling into one another, worn out from their afternoon's exertions. In a few minutes, they could get up and take a shower, but for now, they were content to enjoy being wrapped up in one another, their lips lightly playing a lover's game in the form of a long, sensual kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is the work of the author and should not be copied or posted elsewhere in any way without the permission of the author.  
> Comments, feedback, and ideas can be emailed to: red.cheshire@yahoo.com


End file.
